True Angel
Category: } The True Angel quirk is a quirk used by Tenshi Chūjitsuna, and Tenshi Chūjitsuna 2nd Information The quirk "True Angel" is classified as a emitter quirk and it allows Tenshi to either increase his defense or offense by saying specific words either in his head or out loud depending on what mode he wants to use. There are 4 modes of his quirk he can use, normal modes which he can say in his head or outloud "protector confirmed" or "destroyer confirmed" or his 2 special mode that increase either defense or offense. His 2 special mode of his quirk allow him to do much greater things then his normal form but it can make Tenshi exhausted easily while he must say it outloud "Ultimate Protector Confirmed" or "Ultimate Destroyer Confirmed" and he cant not wisper it. Usage Tenshi can use his quirk to fight or to summon things that he can use to fight. Each time he does a move he gets a little more and more exhausted til he feels like he cannot move, but before that happens Tenshi can use a lot of attacks due to his energetic personality. Limitations/Weakness * Once out of energy he can't move * When in ultimate Protector/Destroyer the other side becomes very weak such as while in Protector his offense is weakened while in Destroyer his defense is weakened (this goes the same with normal forms just not weakened as much) * While the user has a resistance to the 5 elements: fire,water,wind,earth,and lightning. Tenshi is not immune to them, he can still be burned,shocked,crushed by wind,ect. * Weakness to other elements due to their being no resistance * When tired he cannot attack or defend * If he uses to much ice or it gets colder then he can handle he can risk freezing himself, rendering him out of commission. * If anyone drains his energy he becomes useless, if anyone manipulates his energy he can be controlled like a puppet or be hit by his own attacks with little resistance. If someone poisons Tenshi's energy with Dark energy or unsafe energy to his body. He will be out of commission in pain greater than hell. It was noticed in the Hope and Fear vs Fear Demon '''fight, that Tenshis barriers also act as a direct line to his mind and energy supply. Techniques '''WHITE BOW: in protector Tenshi can summon a bow for major damage WHITE SWORD: in destroyer only Tenshi can summon a sword that he only using for blocking a psychical attack or to attack the enemy without killing them. GODS STRIKE: while in ultimate destroyer only, Tenshi can summon a bolt of lightning to strike his opponent COMBAT/SMASHES/MOVES:in destoryer only Tenshi can do fist smashes called "heaven smash" and kick in certain ways known as "heaven slam,heaven down to earth,from the earth up" and he can combine the kicks to work as a combo first geting the opponent off the ground with "form the earth up" and then heading down with "heaven down to earth" and finally hiting either before hiting ground or exactly hitting the ground Tenshi side kicks the opponent with "heaven slam" causing all the hits kinda hiting the core of his body. ANGELS TOUCH: In protector only, Tenshi is able to heal wounds but can only do it 6 (Original number was 3) times before exhausting to much energy. This number can be increased over large periods of time with intense training ''' '''ICE: Protector only, Tenshi is able to use a tiny piece of ice to make some objects freeze Super Moves * SUPERNOVA: Tenshi can create a shock wave from his body to blast things back and cause damage, depending on how much energy he expends. ''' * '''GUARDIAN: Tenshi can create a full body 360 barrier and can teleport it onto a object or person to protect it. The barrier is hard to break and it has a gap in the back on the floor so is surrounding someone they can breath sadly allowing gasses to come in or water, without the gap you can only breath for a short bit before running out of air. Evolution During the side arc '''Return of a mother, '''after Tenshi went to assist his cousin Kōmori after Hachō nearly kills Kōmori, Tenshi shows up to fight her instead. It seem'ed like there would be 2 deaths that day, right as Tenshi was smacked into the dirt and Hachō went to finish him off. Tenshi went from giving up on his aunt ready to kill her, to remembering what it meant to be a Chūjitsuna his quirk evolved! Determined to protect his family and more from his Aunt's wrath as well as to try to save his Aunt from the depression and hopelessness she felt. He got a new trick to help beat her. Before Tenshi could only use his energy in output ways, making something go outside of him. But in his evolution it revealed his power to be more of Limited Self Energy Manipulation, which made it clear that there was a reason Tenshi relies on his energy so much and doesn't get an empowerment from his emotion. Unlike most emitter's that have some bonus factor's like the angrier someone is the stronger they get. Tenshi does not have that, just his energy which means if he gets a bad sleep he may be useless the next day due to his quirks drawbacks for simple things. Evolution did not change that fact but did open his abilities to control his energy better. He can create a link to his attacks and creations to enhance their abilities like make his barrier stronger so it doesn't break so easily, or make his ice form faster than it can melt, sadly this creates an energy drain which is bad if it last too long. He can also make his body grow by letting his energy flow though him concentrated to power him up but this drains his energy quickly. He can draw his energy out to wrap it around someone and hold them still but this forces him to stay still as well. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Spartan SII S-173 Category:Spartan SII S-173 Quirks